


Welcome Home

by cartonedeunoia



Series: a drabble a day keeps amateurism at bay (september 2020) !! [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, they decorate a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartonedeunoia/pseuds/cartonedeunoia
Summary: home is where the heart is, and kageyama is 124% sure that his heart is with hinata.aka, hinata and kageyama move in together.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: a drabble a day keeps amateurism at bay (september 2020) !! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904005
Kudos: 38





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> day 9: move
> 
> i’m finally back on tRACK YAS
> 
> also these aren’t really drabbles anymore ;-;
> 
> this was beta’d by stevie omg i love them and appreciate them sm 
> 
> appreciate them with me 
> 
> [stevie’s twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/joyfulstevie)

“you really made us come back for _that_?”

hinata nodded and hummed in affirmation. 

the duo had been in hinata’s dorm room 3 hours earlier, looking around and deciding which of his belongings they would take to their shared apartment.

back when they had officially started dating in their sophomore year of college, the pair decided that if they were still together by senior year they would move in together.

2 years later, kageyama currently scowled at his boyfriend. it didn’t take the taller too long to pack seeing as there wasn’t much to take in the first place.

rolling the string of LED lights, hinata smiled and got up. 

he thanked his ex-roommate for allowing him to quickly collect it before leaving with kageyama.

“you’re not hanging them in our bedroom, dumbass.”

“but why not?”

“are you trying to decorate it like a circus?” the younger questioned, as he pulled the door to their car.

“they’re so pretty though,” hinata whined, buckling his seatbelt.

“no.”

*;-(⋆★⋆)

a couple of hours later, they lay snuggled on the floor of their living room watching a movie while the LED lights emitted a calming blue.

“i told you i’d get them up,” the shorter grinned triumphantly.

kageyama deadpanned. “i said you wouldn’t get them up in our bedroom, moron.”

hinata stuck his tongue out before lacing his fingers with his lover’s and leaning back onto said male’s chest.

the orange-haired didn’t need to turn around to tell that kageyama’s face was a bright red.

he giggled silently as he could feel the subtle rise in temperature from the body enveloping him.

kageyama looked up at the lights, embarrassed by the skinship and mumbled, “i’ll admit they do look nice in our home.”

“home. i like that word.”

“me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!!
> 
> [interact with me on twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/lattefortobio)


End file.
